Voces en mi cabeza
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! Ella no quería hacerlo: ¡No! / Sin embargo, Ladybug no podía parar de escuchar esas voces caóticas dentro de su cabeza.


Al principio fueron murmullos que vagaban en su mente, comentarios que Marinette/Ladybug no le daba importancia, valor. Luego el volumen fue incrementándose y fueron gritos, suplicas, amenazas, ruegos, peticiones.

Para la mariquita fue insoportable. Quería que se callaran, que pararan de hablar.

No lo hacían.

—¡Ya basta!—gritó—¡Cállense, por favor! —exclamaba con sus manos tapando sus orejas como si eso evitara escuchar su mente hablar, pidiéndole que lo hiciera...

_¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!_ Ella no quería hacerlo: ¡No!

Sin embargo, Ladybug no podía parar de escuchar esas voces caóticas dentro de su cabeza. Cada día que pasaba, el volumen incrementaba, se hacía más fuerte, más insoportable.

_¡Tú puedes!_

—No es cuestión de poder —hablo con los dientes apretados —¡No quiero!— su cabeza punzaba, dolía.

Su madre creía que solo era un dolor de cabeza, si solo fuera eso.

_¡Quieres!_

—¡No!

Ella sabía que la voz de su cabeza no se detendrá. Hasta que... Pero no, no podía rendirse, las voces tenían que hacerlo primero. Lo que le hacía hacer ¡Era irrazonable! ¡Era una locura!

—¡Nunca!

_Nunca digas nunca._

La muchacha ya cansada de replicar consigo misma, intentó dormir, si tenía suerte, al despertar esas voces volverían al silencio.

Se equivocó, al despertar las voces estaban cada vez más inaguantable y para colmo tenía que luchar con un Akuma. Por esa razón, Ladybug apenas pudo mantener la concentración en la batalla. Si esa voz seguía molestando... _¡Simplemente hazlo!_ No obstante, lo pudo derrotar.

Chat Noir ladeó su cabeza al observarla, cuando le iba comentar, lo mal que se veía. Ella gritó de la nada.

—¡No!

—¿No?—cuestionó el gatito—¿Ya me rechazas sin poder invitarte a salir?—bromeó.

Ladybug cayó de rodillas. Chat Noir se preocupó y fue a su ayuda.

—¿Estas bien, My Lady? —Preguntó asustado por ella—¿Que te duele?

—¡Mi cabeza!—gritó—¡No paró de escuchar voces!

—¿Voces?

En eso, Chat Noir se alarmó (¡Hawk Moth!)

—No las escuches—dictaminó—Resiste, My Lady —tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle fuerza.

Esos verdes, que inquietan a Ladybug. Y las voces gritaban enloquecidas:

_¡Esta cerca! ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Hazlo!_

Sacudió la cabeza, resistiendo lo que más podía. Preguntándose como podría salir de una situación difícil como esta, si pudieras incluso llamarla una situación difícil.

—Ch...Chat...—Le costó hablar—Me dicen que lo haga...

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te dice?—su voz sonaba llena de preocupación—My Lady, ¡No importa lo que diga! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡No hagas nada que te pida!

Si se lo decía, capaz se calmarían... quizás...

—Que te bese...—susurró, de su sien largaba un sudor frió. Ya no soportaba más, su cabeza palpitaba muy fuerte. ¡Esa voz no desaparecía! ¡No desaparece!

Por otra parte, el corazón de Chat Noir comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Los ojos gatunos se dilataron de la sorpresa, viendo los ojos desorientados de Ladybug y sus labios rosados.

—¿Qué esperas?—replicó su compañero—¡Hazle caso!

Definitivamente, el minino se había cagado en todo.

La muchacha lo miró sin poder creerlo. Pero luego si lo pudo creer.

—Cuando quieras—dijo el muchacho, cerrando los ojos y estirando sus labios a su altura.

Además se ofrecía.

Ladybug seguía escuchando esas voces en su cabeza. Diciendo que lo besara, pero ¿en serio? ¿Debería?

¡Que más daba!

Cerró los ojos y estiró los labios hacia él, pero antes de que el contacto finalizara. La dedos de la mano de ella, cubrió la boca del felino ¡No podía! ¡No importara cuanto su mente gritara! ¡No la escucharía! ¡No se dejaría vencer!

—¿My Lady?

—¡Puedo soportarlo!—gruñó al reprimir el inmenso dolor en su cabeza. Mientras se llevaba sus dos manos a sus dos orejas, tratando de cubrir las voces.

—Pero, yo no—refutó el gatito.

Ya no pudiendo ver como su bichito sufría y mucho menos si lo hacía por no querer besarlo. Así que retirando las manos puestas en sus hombros, y llevándola a sus cachetes, él fue el que planto el beso a su Bugaboo, quitándole la respiración que ella le va quitando desde el día que la conoció.

Sus labios se movieron, sin importarle que ella sea como una piedra —suave piedra— separándose cuando dejo su pasión impregnado en los labios de ella.

El gatito sonrió juguetonamente por como la había dejado. Guiñó un ojo a ver si reaccionaba, ella parpadeó.

—Si hago lo que quieren (Y lo que quiero) —empezó su explicación por la realización del acto cometido— Ya no te molestaran ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó sin borrar aquella sonrisa—¿No soy un gatito listo? —su dedo índice, toqueteando repetidamente su cabeza.

Ella tenía la boca levemente abierta, sus labios cálidos por ese fogoso beso de recién. Inmóvil, pero no en silencio. Las voces en su cabeza seguían molestándola:

_¡Un beso no es suficiente! _

_¡Otro, otro, otro!_

_¡Más, más!_

_¡Una vez más!_

_¡Repetición!_

Resistiría, lucharía... si fuera la Ladybug que no fue besada de esa forma, si fuera la chica que no probo esos labios que liberaba pasión por cada roce.

Así que hizo lo primero que su cabeza pidió. Luego cumpliría los demás. Era cansador luchar, iba a perder la batalla, pero sabía que iba a ganar la guerra.

Ahora fue ella, la que se abalanzo a él, la que saboreó sus labios a una piedra —suave piedra— quedando así el minino, segundos por la impresión, ya que no esperaba una devolución de parte de su bichito, una gratificante devolución, que luego él le devolvió con intereses. La muchacha rió en medio del beso, las voces en su cabeza eran muy traviesas.

_¡Cataclismo! ¡Cataclismo!_

_¡Que te haga cataclismo!_

_¡Llévatelo a la cama!_

Esta vez, no replicaría que se callaran.


End file.
